Migrator
The Migrator is Rockhoppers ship that he uses to travel by, like any other pirate. Rockhopper's Catalog was available here, but when the Ship Hold opened, it eventually moved there. The Migrator is one of the many places that Rockhopper can be seen, but the only place that you can see his Puffle, Yarr in. He keeps a diary of his travels called The Journal of Captain Rockhopper, located in the Book Room. If you look in one of the pictures you can see Billybob. During the Pirate Party, the ship's hold was opened. One day, it was reported that a chunk of ice was floating by. Soon after, it was reported that Rockhopper was seen in a row boat. His ship was sunk by the iceberg. Gary the Gadget Guy began a campaign called Save The Migrator. A party was held on April 25 to celebrate Rockhopper's return. On Thursday, April 24, 2008, The Penguin Times announced that Rockhopper will officially open his private room to the public, provided that they find the Key. Along with the Captain's Quarters, the Crow's Nest was released. Many penguins do not know about the Crow's Nest. Ship Details The Migrator, like any ship operated under piracy, or at least of the theme, is designed for speed, not comfort. By a strictly nautical viewpoint, she is a clipper ship capable of traveling at speeds up to 22 knots (that is, 41 kilometers per hour, or 25 miles per hour). Given the speculated distance between Club Penguin Island and Rockhopper Island, as well as the fact that she can travel from point "A" to point "B" in about one or two months, one can assume the Migrator catches ocean currents as well as the climatological winds that blow around the frozen land. With no assistance from nature, it would probably take four or five months to make it from Club Penguin Island to Rockhopper Island. She has a huge rudder on the back, which enables the Migrator to turn almost ninety degrees in a few seconds. This was proven when Rockhopper tried to swerve around the fateful iceberg that destroyed his ship in early January 2007. The massive rudder is operated by a wheel on bow of the boat. Materials The Migrator, according to Rockhopper's Journal, was assembled on-location near Club Penguin. Thus, the ship was probably built from the pine trees of which are abundant throughout Club Penguin. Since these trees grow in such a harsh climate, it is quite obvious how the ship could survive underwater for a few weeks until it was salvaged. Such trees, given the rough conditions they grow in, are very hard and sturdy, easily capable of withstanding the harsh seas, not to mention that Rockhopper is a nautical mastermind. Like all ships of the Migrator's era, each plank, board, and rope is coated with a special tar which prevents wood rot and tear, as well as keeping the ship waterproof and leak-free. Under the real-world Ship Safety Code of 1912, all ships are to have lifeboats, of which can hold every passenger at any time. Thus, Rockhopper installed his now famous lifeboat, which saved him from death from his shipwreck. This boat was easily able to hold both the pirate hero and Yarr, Rockhopper's puffle. However, it should be noted that, in the Ship Hold, the Lifeboat is behind two large barrels of Cream Soda. It is apparent that the only way to retrieve the lifeboat would be to move the barrels, making it difficult to escape on the lifeboat in time. Sails Like any 18th century sailing vessel, the Migrator is equipped with a hugely powerful burlap sail, which can be ajusted by a complex mechanism of ropes and pulleys. An interesting note, though, is that the Migrator only uses one massive, square sail, while real clipper ships operate under at least a dozen smaller mini-sails. This is yet another example of Rockhopper's nautical prowess, as his single sail can accelerate the Migrator at unheard of speeds. Unfortunately, the disadvantage of an oversize sail is the difficult time it takes to roll up and unfurl it. This was proven during the Great Storm of 2007, in which the Migrator's sail was ripped to shreds, not to mention the entire frame of the ship being severely battered. Interior Details The Migrator has a surprising load capacity, with the ship's hold being incredibly massive, taking pretty much the entire underside of the ship, with the Captain's Quarters occupying a minuscule portion in the bow of the vessel, probably near or under the wooden puffle carving. Rockhopper, like any ship builder, real or fiction, utilizes every square inch of space that can be accomodated. He cleared up the Ship Hold for penguins to visit and purchase his items, yet still has enough space to hold any and all food that both Rockhopper and his pet need to stay alive on the long voyages. He keeps massive kegs containing his drink of preference, Cream Soda, stacked in the corner of the Ship Hold as well as in his quarters. Where Rockhopper stores his actual food is yet to be seen, but it may be the case that Rockhopper and Yarr eat the food before and after their arrival at Club Penguin. Decor, Trim, Accents Though the Migrator was indeed built for speed, not comfort, she still boasts some extravagant luxuries unheard of in any real-world clipper ship. Exterior Like many classical sailing ships, the Migrator is decked out in a high fashion. Among its many features include a wooden puffle carving on the bow of the ship, lavish side-railings, and a Crow's Nest. Interior Surprisingly, chandeliers, gold, and paintings can be found in great quantity inside the Captain's Quarters. Rockhopper has a portrait of himself in said room, as well as a bulletin board for pictures and memorabilia he collected over the years. Rockhopper also stores a vacuum and mop somewhere on his ship, but it has never been revealed outside of his journal. The Ship Hold is adorned with netting, a canvas where his items are sold, as well as maps of all kinds. Accidents and Incidents In early 2007, the Christmas Blizzard had hit the Migrator and damaged the vessel. It returned to Club Penguin Island, tattered and broken. Rockhopper and other penguins worked on rebuilding The Captain's former ship, and soon after days of rebuilding, it was finished. In January 2008, the Migrator was seen crashing into an iceberg. The ship had no fatalities as Rockhopper and Yarr climbed out of the vessel and escaped in a life boat. Later on, Gary the Gadget Guy started the Save The Migrator project and built the Aqua Grabber to search for pieces of Rockhopper's former ship. The Migrator was completely repaired by April 2008, and Captain Rockhopper awarded penguins with his key, although the key is hidden in the back of The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. Future Appearances The Migrator regularly pulls into port after 2 months since it last landed. Penguins can see his ship from the Beacon Telescope. He will return in March, probably during the Fall Fair and it is highly possible that he will return for Christmas 2010 as well. Cargo Rockhopper likes to keep all sorts of different Cargos that he has found over the years. One of these is the iconic Cream Soda. Rockhopper stores this in his Ship Hold and two barrels can be seen guarding a rowboat. The Rowboat was the one that he used to evacuate the doomed Migrator on the day of it's demise, it can now be seen from inside the ship hold. Another iconic cargo is the Rockhopper's Rare Items cargo. Rockhopper sells this also in the ship hold. Many Treasure Chests and various pirate loot can also be seen. The Stowaway In March 2007, a penguin called Bambadee snuck onto Rockhopper's ship and sailed off with the pirate. He hid behind a treasure chest and didn't make any noise. When Rockhopper was searching for another barrel of Cream Soda, he saw Bambadee's flippers and Bambadee was caught. When Rockhopper went back into the Captain's Quarters, Bambadee went up onto the main deck and put on a white blanket and tried to convince Rockhopper to take him on adventures. Rockhopper then convinced Bambadee to give the 'friends' that he knew another try. Since then, Rockhopper has had no more Stowaways.Though it is still fun to try. The Day of Demise During January - March 2008, Rockhopper was seen traveling back home when a huge chunk of ice damaged the Migrator and it sunk. Rockhopper was Ok, so was Yarr. The crew went on a rowboat and when they got to the beach, They waved a final farewell to The Migrator as it sank into Soda Seas. Then Gary the Gadget Guy started the Save the Migrator Project to salvage the parts of Rockhopper's fallen ship and re-build it. The Aqua Grabber was introduced and penguins could salvage the ship's parts and bring them back up. Rockhopper's Journal was another feature, too. For those who helped, they got a Golden Wheel Pin. After the project ended, and the migrator was fixed, The Flare Flinger 3000 was put to use and signaled Rockhopper to come back. Rockhopper is extra careful now and has a Snowball Powered Cannon to blast Icebergs out of the Migrator's way, so nothing like that would ever happen again. Gallery of Migrator Images File:Migrator.jpg|The Migrator upon its first arrival. File:Wreckhopper.jpg|The Migrator near its end. File:Migrator_Damaged.PNG|The damaged Migrator in the telescope at the Beacon, Feb. 8, 2007. File:Damaged Migrator.PNG|The Migrator, damaged. Feb. 9, 2007. File:Dirty_migrator.jpg|The Dirty Migrator - April 3, 2008. File:Deck the Ship With Bowels of Holly!.png|The Migrator as seen from the telescope decorated for Christmas 2008. File:Christmas_deck_migrator.PNG|The Deck of the Migrator decorated for Christmas 2008. File:Rockhopper_cave.png|The Migrator entering Rockhopper Cave. File:Jungle-migrator.png|The Migrator covered with plants. File:Ffrock.jpg|The Migrator ready for the Fall Fair 2009. Trivia *Rockhopper probably named his ship after the term "migration", which means to move to a different place to live for a while. Rockhopper regularly travels to Club Penguin to visit, and heads back to Rockhopper Island about a week after arrival. *Rockhopper often hangs out there. *When Rockhopper came to Club Penguin Island in February 2009, the back of the Migrator ship letters were glitched. The word 'Migrator' kept flashing 'Migrateur' (which is the French version of Migrator) over and over again very quickly. This was probably due to the French servers being released, and it was fixed on 1 March 2009. *On Friday, May 15, 2009, The Migrator was covered with vines, trees, and other types of trees. *The Migrator has a figurehead in the shape of a puffle. *On May 22, the Migrator was an Overgrown Ship, and Rockhopper gave out a special background. *Penguins will sometimes use Penguin Storm and other cheating programs to access the Migrator when it is not docked at the Beach. SWF *The Migrator See also *Rockhopper *Ship Hold *Crow's Nest Category:Places Category:Beach Category:Rockhopper Category:Ships Category:Club Penguin Category:Rockhopper